Suspicious Behavior: Part Two
by Staryday
Summary: Sequel to Suspicious Behavior. Two years later, Heero finds Harry once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Suspicious Behavior: Part Two**

**By Staryday**

**A/N: This is part of what is now planned to be a three part series. It is a squeal to Suspicious Behavior which can be found on my profile. I highly recommended reading that one first or you'll be confused.**

**Chapter One of Two:**

Heero was calmly sipping his tea and searching through some old paperwork early in the morning. He didn't really have to be up so early but waking up at the crack of dawn was one trait that had never left him after the war ended years ago. Heero didn't really mind the habit though, he enjoyed the peace of the mornings before the maids and Duo woke up and started making noise. Heero finished his tea and stood to get another cup just as Quatre walked in, fully dressed and ready to start the day. The blonde smiled at his friend, more than used to seeing Heero up early and drinking tea.

"Good morning, Heero. Did you sleep well?"

Heero grunted and poured himself some tea.

"It's supposed to rain today," Quatre said. "But with how sunny it is, I don't think it will." The sun was beaming in through the windows and warmed the house. "That's the only thing I don't like about being on Earth. You can never be sure about the weather. It's so much easier in the colonies where everything's regulated."

"It will rain."

Quatre raised an eyebrow as Heero handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you. What makes you say that?"

"There are no birds chirping. The wind is cool. A warm front has just moved in and our weather has been cold the last two days."

"Well I've learned by now not to doubt your weather predicting abilities so I'll be sure to bring an umbrella to work today. Thank you again, Heero."

Heero grunted and sat back at the table.

"Have you eaten yet? I'm in the mood for pancakes."

"Blueberry, please."

Quatre smiled and nodded as he gathered the ingredients for pancakes. It had taken a long time for Heero to stop being the perfect-soldier and remember how to be a human being. After the war Quatre had taken the teen in and helped remind him what it was like to have feelings and wants. Heero had been so clueless about normal life but, like always, had caught on pretty quick. Now years later, he expressed his likes and dislikes and would ask for things that he wanted, not just what he needed.

Quatre switched the news on as he cooked and it wasn't long before the smell of food brought a half-asleep Duo through the door. He plopped down in a chair next to Heero, closing his eyes and seeming to fall back asleep. Heero stared at him a moment before standing and making his friend a pot of fresh coffee.

"Duo," Quatre called, "How would you like your pancakes?" There was muffled grunt from the teen. "What was that?"

Duo lifted his head just slightly from the table. "Cooked."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're getting them plain."

Duo dropped his head back down and groaned miserably to himself. Heero appeared a minute later with a steaming cup of coffee and waved it front of his friend's face. Duo popped an eye open and watched the dancing cup intensely. He waited a moment before snatching for the cup with lightening speed. Heero smirked and pulled the coffee away, making Duo whine loudly.

"Hee-chan! You're cruel."

Heero handed the drink over and retook his seat. The kitchen was silent except for the sound of the TV in the background and Quatre cooking the pancakes. Duo downed his first cup of coffee in one go before pouring another one that he took his time to finish.

"So either of you guys heard from Wufei or Trowa lately?" Duo asked into the quiet.

"Trowa is still in the colonies with Cathy," Quatre answered. "And I think Wufei was visiting China recently."

"He left China two days ago and is in space now," Heero told them. "There is a special ceremony taking place to remember the destruction of L5."

"You've been in contact with him?"

"We keep each other appraised of our situations."

"Heero speak for they exchange letters." Duo snickered.

"I wish he would have told us. I would have gladly gone with him."

"Wufei prefers to mourn in private."

Quatre nodded. "That's true. But I still would have liked to support him. Maybe I can call Trowa and see if he could go." Quatre turned to the stove off and quickly served the pancakes. "I think I'll go do that now."

He hurried from the kitchen, leaving Duo and Heero to serve themselves. The two ate quietly but only because Duo was too busy stuffing his face to talk. He suddenly stopped eating his second pancake and swallowed hard, staring at the TV. He nudged Heero.

"Turn it up."

Heero did so and they both watched as the news switched to a live press conference. Headlines lined the screen announcing the escaped mass-murder Sirius Black, who had been on the run for almost five years, had been found and cleared of all charges. The true murderer of the fifteen people had been caught and confessed to everything, including framing Sirius Black. The press conference showed Sirius with a large smile waving at all the cameras.

"Well would you look at this shit." Duo grinned. "I remember him. Two years ago, right?" Heero nodded. "And look who's with him."

Harry Potter joined his godfather on the stage, looking distinctly uncomfortable with all the cameras and reporters. Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Harry relaxed as he smiled at his godfather.

A reporter with curly blonde hair and cat shaped spectacles stood and hollered over the gathered crowd. "Rita Skeeter, independent reporter. Mr. Black, now that you've been cleared of all charges, what do you plan to do?"

The crowd fell silent, their pens poised to take notes. Sirius grinned from ear to ear and ruffled Harry's hair. "What I should have done sixteen years ago. I'm going to legally adopt my godson and fulfill my duty as godfather."

Harry's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas. He wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulder and stood with the man proudly.

"Mr. Potter, are you excited for your godfather's innocents?"

Harry seemed hesitant to answer but Sirius nudged him towards the microphones. Harry cleared his throat and tried to speak quietly but the microphones amplified his voice. "I found out Sirius was innocent when I was thirteen. The fact that it's finally been proven is a great relief.

"Are there any hard feelings towards the government for having wrongly imprisoned you?"

Sirius shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "I don't have time for grudges. I've lost a big chunk of my life because of this and I don't plan on losing anymore being angry. It's over, the truth is out, and I can happily be with my family again."

More questions were shouted but Sirius just waved and led Harry off the stage. The news flashed back to the anchor who began to summarize the interview and repeat the story. Duo switched the TV off and leaned back in his chair, his hands resting above his head.

"You know, the last time we interviewed him, I asked him if he was telling the truth. I didn't believe his story but I believed that he believed it."

"Hn."

"You went to see him a couple days after that, right? What'd he say?"

Heero thought back to that time, remembering what he had seen. He had gone to speak with Harry, having felt guilty for hitting him and wanting to speak about the fact that they had kissed. When he saw Harry with an unknown man, Heero had decided to wait for the person to leave before confronting the teen. But then the two had vanished, literally, into thin air. Heero had searched for an answer and came up empty handed. Harry had disappeared and, until today, Heero had never seen or heard from him again.

"Heero?"

"I never spoke with him. He had left his relative's home before I arrived."

"Too bad." Duo grabbed his cup. "I'm kinda glad it turned out like this." Heero looked at him. "Yeah. The kid was cute. He was a stubborn little bastard but he was honest. I like happy endings like this."

"He did appear pleased."

Duo glanced at his long time partner and friend. Heero was staring at the dark TV with a pensive face. Suddenly, Duo grinned. He had just gotten an awesome idea.

"Oh come _on_ Une-baby!" Duo whined throwing himself over Une's desk and staring up at her with large puppy eyes. "We gotta have _some_ sway!"

Une removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, using every ounce of self-control she possessed to stop herself from throwing one of her best agents out the window. Duo had come barging into her office first thing in the morning and had been there for the last two and half hours. The only thing keeping Une from shooting the ex-pilot was fear of the retribution that would be wrought by Heero and the others. Though maybe she could explain the situation to Wufei and he would sympathize with her enough to protect her from the other three.

"You're one of the most powerful women in all of Earth _and_ space. Do some politics, push people around, call in favors, _blackmail_ someone for all I care."

"Why are you so obsessed with this anyway?" Une sighed. "The case was closed over two years ago."

"I know that. But Heero's still got a crush on that kid, I'm sure of it!"

"Agent Yuy is not one to get hung up on a single person."

"Which makes this such a special case."

Une rubbed her forehead. "Duo, I'm not using my power to drag this man back in under some bogus suspicion after he's been wrongly imprisoned for thirteen years and hunted for five."

"But this is for Heero! If we bring this guy in then his Godson is sure to follow and Heero gets to see him again."

"Or we could just find his address and Heero can go see him on his own."

"He won't do that, you know how stubborn he is." Duo rested his head on Une's desk and pouted up at her. "Please? Can't you do this just this once? It's for Heero and if anyone deserves to be happy, he does. Don't you see, Une? If you do this you'll be giving him that shot that we all know he deserves."

Une's resolve faltered and Duo knew he had won. The older woman had always had a soft spot for the former Gundam pilots but for Heero especially. If this was really the best way for Heero to reconnect with an "old flame" as Duo referred to it as, then she wouldn't stand in the way. With an angry sigh, Une waved her hand dismissively.

"Do what you want, Maxwell. I won't interfere."

Duo cheered and dashed out the door.

Harry sat with Sirius in Grimauld Place in the kitchen drinking tea while Sirius had a glass of firewisky. They had just returned home from the press conference and both were pretty wiped out after all the hounding reporters got through with them. They had returned to the former headquarters for some much needed privacy.

"If only Dumbledore were alive to see this," Harry spoke quietly. "He would be happy."

"He was a damn good man." Sirius took a drink. "I'll miss him."

They fell quiet again, sipping their drinks. Searching for a topic, Harry commented, "I've never seen a press conference like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"It was muggle but there were wizards reporters everywhere. Even Rita Skeeter was there."

"That'll be a pleasant article to read, I'm sure." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Mixed conferences don't happen very often. Only in the rare cases when the muggles are informed about what's happening in our world. They want to have another conference with just wizards so they can ask more specific questions but I told them to shove it. I'm done with the press."

Harry grinned. "I know the feeling."

Sirius smiled back and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well pretty soon you'll be my official charge, legally. You excited?"

"Not really." Sirius took on a hurt expression and Harry suppressed a laugh. "I'm more afraid than anything." The former convict shoved him and Harry smirked. "We should get going. Remus will start to worry if we're late."

"Yeah, yeah, wouldn't want to worry old worry-wart Remus." Sirius grumbled and stood with a groan. "I must be getting old."

"You passed old a couple years ago."

"You keep talking like that and I'll ground you."

"You can't ground me. I'm the boy-who-lived. I have diplomatic immunity."

"I would love to punch whoever told you that. I swear, you use that as an excuse for everything now. Why are you late to class, Mr. Potter? Because I have diplomatic immunity. Why didn't you do your homework, Harry? Because my diplomatic immunity prevents me from getting into trouble if I don't do it."

Harry scowled at Sirius' mocking tone. "I do not do that!"

"Sure you don't…" Sirius patted his head. "Well shall we go before we're late? Not that it matters, you have diplomatic immunity so you can be as late as you want."

Harry glared and grabbed some floo powder, tossing it into the flames with huff. Sirius followed him with a smirk. Harry had a long way to go before he would be able to beat him in a battle of wits.

Harry sighed and ran a hand though his hair in a gesture that spoke of boredom and frustration. Next to him, Remus chuckled and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, patting it reassuringly.

"We're almost done, Harry."

"Why does adoption have to be so complicated? You know, if they made it easier, I'll bet more people would do it."

"I think doing _it_ is what put so many kids in this position in the first place."

"Remus!"

"Oh sorry, that was in bad taste. I've been spending too much time with Sirius lately."

"I've been spending time with him too, but I haven't started talking like that."

"And I hope you never do, Harry."

The two fell quiet again and Remus went back to looking at the paperwork spread before him. They had been waiting in a Ministry waiting room for almost an hour and half while Sirius was talking with a social worker. Apparently there were extensive interviews and loads upon loads of paperwork that needed to be conducted before a person was allowed to adopt. Sirius had to prove himself a worthy guardian of Harry before things could be finalized.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question about all this."

"I'll try to answer the best I can."

"Why does Sirius have to go through all these interviews? My parents named him my Godfather before they died so shouldn't that be enough for the Ministry?

"Not always. That just gives Sirius a claim to you. The Ministry steps in and conducts these interviews to ensure that Sirius is a worthy parent. Just because he makes a good Godfather doesn't necessarily mean he'll be a good father."

"But Sirius isn't looking to be my new father!"

"He is in the eyes of the law. It is not only that but his past and your… fame make this a delicate situation."

"What do you mean?"

"In ordinary cases, a former convicted felon, even one who's been cleared like Sirius has, would never be allowed to adopt a child. But Sirius has a lot of money and influence working in his favor. Not to mention that you, who is considered old enough to have a say, has expressed your desire to be adopted by him. This is considered a very high profile case, Harry, and the Ministry is taking it extremely serious."

"Because of my celebrity status?"

"Sirius' as well. You're both famous and that fame gets you special treatment whether you want it or not."

Harry sunk down into the uncomfortable chair with scowl on his face. "I just want this to be over with. I'm already living with Sirius, why can't they just sign the paper and make it official already?"

"Just be patient a little while longer," Remus soothed. "It'll be over before you know it."

At that moment shouting echoed from down the hall. Remus and Harry looked up in confusion and recognized Sirius' voice. He was shouting loudly but they couldn't make out the words from inside the room. Remus stood up and Harry quickly followed.

"That doesn't sound good."

They hurried to the interview room and were shocked to see Sirius being restrained and his hands being bound behind his back by Aurors. Harry reached for his wand but Remus stopped him with a look. The last thing they needed was Harry being arrested.

"What is going on?" Remus shouted over the noise.

Sirius' furious eyes turned to him. "Remus! Do something! These idiots are telling me that some muggles have filed a complaint and are arresting me!"

"Muggles?" Remus repeated with a frown. "Why are muggles arresting you?"

"We're not arresting him," an Auror said. "We were just taking him there for questioning but when he resisted we bound his hands."

"Well of course I resisted! I've had bloody well enough of being questioned!"

"Calm down, Sirius!" Remus shouted. He turned to the Aurors. "They are just questioning him?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Sirius, go with them."

"What? Remus, you traitor!"

"Sirius, think about it. If you resist they'll just find something to charge you with and arrest you for real. Just go with them now, answer their questions and be done. I'll get a hold of Kingsley and see what he can do to fix this up."

Sirius growled like a dog but finally relented. His shoulders slumped and the Aurors removed the ropes binding him.

As they led Sirius away, Harry called out to them. "What muggles?"

An Auror paused. "A very powerful group called Preventers."

"Preventers…" Harry repeated and frowned deeply in thought. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in remembrance and Harry turned on his heel, heading straight for the exit.

Sirius growled to himself as he was forced to sit and wait in a pristine room with a wooden table and chairs. A two way mirror took up most of the wall near the door and every so often Sirius would scowl at it. Luckily for his temper, Sirius didn't have to wait long before a young man came bouncing in. He had a braid down his back and looked freshly out of his teen years. He was smiling widely and plopped ungracefully into the chair across from Sirius. If the situation were any different, Sirius probably would have liked this excitable youth with mischievous eyes.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Black. You probably don't remember me though, not that I blame ya, of course."

"You're right, I don't remember you." Sirius leaned forward. "Why am I here?"

"Oh about two years ago myself and my partner got real close to catching you but you managed to get away somehow."

Sirius shot him a shit-eating grin. Duo sent one right back.

"While on that mission, my partner stayed with your Godson, Harry Potter."

Sirius frowned as he thought about it. He remembered Harry telling him about a teen who had stayed with him for a month in an effort to capture Sirius. After finding out that muggle police were keeping an eye on Harry, Dumbledore had had Remus move the boy to headquarters to better hide and protect him. They had not heard from or about muggle police since then.

"I remember," Sirius said slowly. He stared into Duo's eyes. "What's your point?"

"To be honest," Duo help up Sirius' folder, "everything in here is bullshit. I just wanted to get that kid back here for a little heart-to-heart. You're just a means to an end."

Sirius was on his feet in an instant. "You even try to hurt my Godson—"

"Woah, calm down! I'm not looking to hurt him; I just want to talk, honest. He's still listed as living with the Dursleys even though he doesn't live there anymore and I couldn't find where he moved to. Hence the elaborate scheme."

"What do you want to talk to Harry about?"

Duo shook his head, smiling lightly. "Uh-uh. That's between me and the kid. He can tell you later, if he wants." Duo titled his head slightly and touched his ear before his grin spread across his face. "And here we go. I am so good at getting what I want." Duo stood and sauntered to the door. "You just wait here, okay?"

Duo hummed to himself as he rode the elevator to the lobby. The doors dinged open and he couldn't help but grin as he came face to face with a very angry teenager. Harry Potter was waiting for the elevator with his arms crossed, his foot tapping impatiently, and a dark glare on his face. He made to push past Duo but paused and peered closely at the braided man. His eyes widened in recognition and his glare doubled.

"You! You know Heero Yuy, don't you? You were his partner."

"Still am." Duo grinned. "Why don't you come with me?" He grabbed Harry's arm and jerked him into the elevator.

"Where's my Godfather?" Harry demanded. "He's been cleared of all charges; you have no right to arrest him!"

"We haven't arrested him. We're just holding him. We're allowed to hold suspected criminals for forty-eight hours until we either charge them with a crime or set him free."

"What crime are you suspecting him of?"

"Let's talk in my office."

Duo refused to answer anymore questions until they were in his private office. As they walked down the hall, Lady Une passed them. Duo grinned but the woman merely turned her head away and refused to acknowledge what her agent was doing and how he was probably breaking a thousands laws. Harry glared after her.

"Have a seat." Duo gestured at a chair as he closed the office door. "Sorry about the mess. It's cleaner when Heero's around but he's away on a mission."

Harry sat with his arms crossed angrily. "Why are you doing this? Are you mad because you couldn't catch us two years ago?"

Duo pouted. "You two just got lucky." He sat behind his desk and rested his chin on his hands, peering at Harry. "Actually, I wanted to talk."

"I'll talk after you release my Godfather!"

Duo sighed. "You got a one-track mind, kid. Then again, Heero always has liked stubborn guys. All right, fine." He grabbed the phone and pressed a serious of buttons. Someone answered immediately. "Get to work on Sirius Black's release papers. He's been cleared of all suspicion and his file is to be sealed with level ten authorization. Thank you." He hung the phone up and turned back to Harry. "There, happy now?"

Slowly, Harry unfolded his arms. "So if you didn't want Sirius, what did you want?"

"You."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"You see, Harry, we'd pretty much given up on you after that fiasco a couple years ago. But then we saw you and your Godfather on TV and well…"

"Well what?" Harry sat forward. "Why'd you come looking for me?"

Duo tugged at his braid. "Oh forget it, I've never been good at subtly, too blunt. Heero's still got a crush on you. I wanted to put you two back together and give you a second chance."

Harry gawked at him in shock before turning bright red. He averted his eyes in embarrassment and Duo couldn't help but grin.

"You two were cute together but because of what was going on, you didn't really get a chance to try anything for real. I wanted to ask if you were still interested."

"…Is, is Heero still interested?"

Duo refrained from laughing. "He is."

"Then… then why isn't he asking me instead of you?"

"Ah well…" Duo laughed nervously. "He kinda doesn't know I did this. I wanted to surprise him."

Harry frowned but Duo was quick to reassure him.

"He's still interested, I know. I've worked with the guy for _years_ now. I know him inside and out. Trust me, kid." Harry still looked unsure and Duo reached out to poke his arm. "Just give it a try. What do you have to lose?"

Harry sat nervously in a coffee shop, picking at his thumbnail. A cappuccino was next to him that had long gone cold. He had spent the entire morning getting ready for his "date" with Heero. He hadn't gotten up the courage to tell Sirius what was going on and ended up lying to his Godfather about his whereabouts. He felt horrible for doing it but Sirius would have never allowed him to come. Currently, his Godfather thought he was meeting Ron at Fred and George's shop.

The bell above the shop door rang and Harry looked up. Heero was being led in by Duo, who was grinning like a loon. Heero was emotionless as his eyes took in the shop and its patrons. When he spotted Harry, his eyes widened and he glared at Duo suspiciously. Duo just grinned and danced out the door without a word.

Harry stood awkwardly as Heero approached the table wearily. They stood in silence for a long moment, not knowing what to say. Finally, Harry decided on a simple greeting.

"Hi."

"Hello."

The silence came back and Harry scratched his head nervously. Heero sighed to himself and pointed at the chair. "Sit." Harry stared at him. "Please."

They sat and Harry grabbed his cup to have something to do with his hands. A waitress came over and Heero ordered a black coffee without ever taking his eyes off Harry's face. The teen turned red and stared at the table. When the coffee arrived Harry looked up to find Heero still staring at him.

He finally smiled. "You're staring." Heero frowned and Harry laughed quietly. "Is that really all you do? We should call the people who run the Guinness Book of World Records. You would win the staring contest, hands down."

"Because of my militaristic training I would have an unfair advantage over others who would seek that title."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, Heero."

"How did you come to be here?"

Harry sighed and began explaining about meeting Duo and what he'd done to get Harry there. Heero scowled and promised that Duo would be properly punished for disrupting their lives like that. Harry couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"There is something I would like to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"What happened that day when you vanished into thin air?"

Harry bit his lip. He had been expecting this question and managed to come up with a fabulous lie to tell Heero. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Harry met his gaze and stopped. He hung his head.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a secret. I'm sorry, Heero, but I can't say anything more than that."

"I do not like secrets."

Harry sighed and looked into Heero's eyes. "I know. I tried to lie but I couldn't." He shook his head. "This was bad idea."

Heero frowned. "Why?"

"I'm full of secrets, Heero. Not to mention that… that bad things are happening in my life right now."

"If you did not want to pursue this, why did you agree to come?"

Harry shrugged. "I just wanted to be normal for a day, I guess. You know, just go out and meet a cute guy for coffee. Well, maybe a guy meeting a guy isn't all that normal, but you know what I mean."

"What bad things?"

"Huh?"

"You said that bad things are occurring around you right now. What are they? Do they relate to your godfather? Perhaps enemies he's made or angry civilians threatening him and you by extension."

Harry was surprised by the firm tone in Heero's voice. He demanding an answer instead of asking.

"No, it's nothing like that. True, Sirius has his enemies, but I have mine too and they're a lot worse than his."

Heero's glare intensified and, despite himself, Harry shrank back into his chair. "There are currently no military threats to the world. That would suggest that your enemies are local to your area. It is mostly likely someone who has a personal vendetta against you specifically because you no longer have any ties or connections with your family. I want to know why and who is trying to harm you."

Harry blinked dumbly for a moment before smiling slightly. "I forgot how much you remind me of my friend Hermione sometimes. She's extremely smart and logical too."

"Answer my question."

"No."

Heero glared but this time Harry did not shrink away. He stared back at the older man and refused to budge. He wasn't going to bring Heero into his war. Even if Heero hadn't been a muggle, Harry would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

"I've thought about you over the last two years," Harry admitted quietly. "Just wondering how you were. I felt bad that we never got to say goodbye."

"You vanished into thin air."

"Yeah… I'm lucky Remus didn't see you standing there. I would have been in so much trouble." He chuckled lightly.

"Who is threatening you?"

"Heero, I'm sorry—"

"Can I get you a refill?" Their waitress appeared at the table so suddenly that Harry jumped slightly. Heero merely glared at the bubblegum chewing girl with bright purple and black hair. She began to refill their cups before either boy could point out they hadn't even touched their original drinks yet. As such, the cup overflowed and the hot liquid spilled onto the table.

"Oh dear me!" the girl exclaimed. She leaned over the table to snatch up a handful of napkins. As she did, her blue eyes locked onto Harry and she scowled deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

Louder, she said, "I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz, really! I'm always knocking things over or spilling something. I mean, I try to be helpful, but it doesn't always work out that way."

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly realized who the waitress was. "Tonks!"

"Shh!" She leaned over to continue wiping the table off.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Me? I'm undercover! You need to get your butt out of here right now!"

"What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to get caught up in. I don't know why Sirius let you out of the house unprotected but you need to get back to headquarters _now_." Her eyes darted around the café quickly.

"I don't need permission from Sirius or anyone in the Order to go outside!" Harry hissed petulantly.

"Oh yes you do. With you-know-who back in full swing you should never be anywhere without protection. Now get your butt out of here and back to headquarters!" She stood up quickly. "The drinks are on me boys, to apologize. And I totally understand if you leave _right now_."

Harry glared at the woman but obediently stood up. He caught a quick glimpse of movement from outside and frowned as he thought he recognized some of the people. "The Order?" he whispered. His eyes scanned the street though the window and widened in shock as he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange striding down the street with a wicked smile on her face. She was dressed like an everyday, rich muggle woman.

Tonks grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the window. "There's a backdoor through the kitchen, get out. Once you're a block away, apparate straight back to headquarters."

"I can help!" Harry protested as she dragged him along. "I can fight."

"Not a chance. Now go!"

"Tonks!"

The woman stopped and grabbed her hair with a growl of frustration. "For Merlin's sake, Harry! Right now there are ten of our guys here and only three Death Eaters. We have the advantage. If you get involved and they notice, they'll call for reinforcements and then do you know what will happen? Every damn Death Eater in the world will be here, on this street, killing everyone and everything to try and get to you!"

Harry flinched and stared at the floor. He hadn't thought of that.

"Look kiddo, you want to prove you can take care of yourself, then get yourself back to safety, okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you'll go straight back to HQ."

He nodded glumly. "I promise."

"It's not that I think you can't fight—"

"I get it, Tonks. I'm leaving." Harry snatched Heero's and stared hard at Tonks. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She smiled at him before quickly shoving open the door to the kitchen. Harry dragged Heero through the pristine kitchen and out a backdoor that lead to an alley with a dumpster. He debated about going back onto the street but realized that risked him getting seen. So Harry tightened his hold on Heero's hand and led them deeper into the alley, hoping it didn't end in a dead end.

Harry was so intent on getting them out of there that he failed to notice Heero pull out his cell phone and send a quick message to his partner. Heero slipped the phone back into his pocket and then matched Harry's pace, scanning the alley around them more thoroughly.

"The Death Eaters are the enemy you spoke of," Heero stated.

"Heero, stop. I'm not explaining things."

"The Order is your ally and seeks to protect you. They did not know you were here to meet me and neither did your godfather. If you had told anyone the truth you would not have been allowed to come alone or come at all."

Harry sighed and gave up. "Yes, okay. I lied to Sirius and said I was meeting some friends at a joke shop they own."

"Your life is in danger. You should not have acted so recklessly."

"My life is _always_ in danger, Heero." Harry stopped and leaned against a wall. "If I don't break the rules every now and again, I won't have a life worth protecting."

"That is irrelevant. You may live recklessly and fully after the threat to your life is eliminated. Until then, you must obey the one's protecting you."

"What if it doesn't get eliminated? What if I get eliminated first?"

Heero took in Harry's defensive posture and sad eyes. The teen was easy to read. He was sad and afraid but also angry. He wanted to be back at the café helping his friends fight. Heero had a feeling that Harry had only given in to the woman's demand to leave so easily because Heero was with him. He probably planned on taking Heero somewhere safe and then returning to the café to help.

"Let's go." Harry stood from the wall. "We should get further away and then you should probably go home."

The boy was very transparent. Reading him was as easy as reading a children's book for Heero. "First, I will return you to safety. Where are your people's head quarters?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I will deliver you to them and offer my services as your protector."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Why?"

"I have feelings of attraction for you, but more than that, your life is in danger. I am in a position to help you and have decided to accept the mission."

"What mission?"

"The mission to protect you."

"Heero—"

Heero took two quick steps right into Harry's personal space. The teen stumbled backwards into the wall and stared, wide eyed, at the older man. "Err…"

"I will take you to your head quarters and offer my services as your body guard. After which I will research everything there is to know about your enemies and then devise a way to defeat them, whether by death or capture. Your role will be to stay alive and out of harm's way until my mission is complete. If that requires me to lock you in a bathroom, I will do so."

"Wh—Why a bathroom?"

"So I do not have to constantly let you out to use the toilet."

They stared into each other's eyes and Heero smirked lightly at how shocked Harry was. Apparently no one had ever shoved him against a wall and threatened to lock him in a bathroom before.

"No one's ever pushed me against a wall and threatened to lock me in a bathroom for their own convenience before."

Heero grunted. This kid was the easiest person to read in the world. He caught Harry's eyes staring at his lips and smirked. He wanted to kiss Heero, but was far too shy to do it or even ask. So Heero took pity on him and leaned until they were mere millimeters away.

"Say please," he ordered.

Heero was so close that Harry felt his lips graze his when he spoke. Without even thinking about it, he whispered, "Please."

The kiss was slow and sweet. It felt like electricity passing through their lips and leaving a tingling pleasure behind. Neither boy was a very talented kisser but both seemed to know instinctively how to move and when. Harry's hand came up to rest on Heero's arm and he pressed slightly harder into the other boy's mouth. He could feel Heero smirk and then pull away.

"You need to breathe."

Harry's head was spinning slightly. "What?"

"You are holding your breath. You must breathe through your nose when you are kissing."

Harry flushed. "I know that!"

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I do! I just, you know, I just forgot! But not because you took my breath away or some girlie stuff like that! I just, just…"

"Forgot."

"Yeah! I forgot."

Heero raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Harry flushed red. He was about to make an angry retort when suddenly his vision blurred and his head exploded with pain. His scar burned so hot it made him dizzy. He clasped Heero's arms tightly as his legs gave out underneath him. Harry was only mildly surprised when Heero caught him and was able to hold him upright with ease. The older man was unusually strong for someone his size.

"What is happening?"

Heero's voice sounded far away. Harry felt as though he was floating, hovering in the sky like a cloud. A breeze blew and Harry could now see the fight they were running away from. He was suddenly jerked downward and could see the battle through another's eyes.

"Potter…" he hissed his own name with an evil disdain.

With a great amount of effort, Harry jerked his mind away from Voldemort's and focused on returning to his own body. Heero was still holding him up and demanding answers. Harry managed to focus his eyes onto Heero's cobalt ones.

"It was a trap!" Harry gasped. "He knew about the ambush the whole time!" He shoved Heero away and turned toward the street that was now a battlefield. Heero's strong hand snatched his arm and stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere near that fight!"

"Heero, they don't know he's there! I have to warn them before they're all killed!"

Heero's phone chose that moment to ring and he reached for it without ever releasing Harry's arm.

"Heero!" Duo's voice so loud through the receiver that Harry could here him as easily as if he were standing right next to them. "Where are you? Are you secure?"

"Affirmative. Status?"

"I got caught up in the weirdest fucking fight I've ever seen in my life!" Duo's voice faded out as explosions rang through the phone. It was a long moment before his voice filtered back in. "01, I need backup, ASAP!"

The line crackled with explosions again but this time went dead. Heero stared at it in shock; he had never heard Duo call for backup so desperately before.

"You are to return—"

"Don't even say it!" Harry stared the ex-soldier in the eye. "My friend's are in danger too!"

"I will not allow you to enter a battlefield full of unknown enemies trying to kill you."

"They're unknown to you, not me. I'm a key player in a war you don't even know is being fought. You leave me here to go find your friend and I'll follow you."

Heero knew he had no choice. Harry would carry through with his threat to follow him and he didn't have time to take him somewhere safe. Duo needed help now. Leaving him incapacitated in the alley wasn't an option either in case an enemy came this way and found him. He had no choice; if Heero wanted to help his friend, Harry was just going to have to come with him. Heero quickly flipped open his phone and sent an emergency SOS to the other ex-Gundam pilots.

"You are to stay by my side at all times. You are not to leave me for any reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you armed?"

"Yeah." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a well cared for stick. Heero starred at it. "Duo did say it was the weirdest fight he's ever been in." Harry shifted Heero's grip so they were holding hands. "Welcome to my world, Heero. I hope you can handle it."

**A/N: So a year later I finally posted a sequel to my one-shot Suspicious Behavior. This is chapter one of two. I'll post chapter two a little later, when I correct it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had planned on naming this story something else but my creativity failed me so I lamely called it Suspicious Behavior Part Two. Maybe someday I'll change it. Probably not.**

**Also, I kept spelling "restaurant" wrong but for some odd reason my spell check auto-corrected it to "restraint." Hopefully I fixed them all but if you see a random "restraint" anywhere, I apologize.**

**Now, please enjoy chapter two.**

**Chapter Two of Two**

The street the café was on was in chaos. Potted plants were strewn everywhere along with trash cans that had been blown up during the fight, splattering garbage on the sidewalks. There were three bodies scattered on the road but Harry didn't recognize any of the people. Heero paused at each person long enough to declare them dead and move on.

The fighting had migrated a small block over. Heero had to shove Harry behind him as the teen constantly tried to take the lead. They both crouched low to the ground and peered around the corner of a building in time to see multiple flashes of light fly by. Heero jerked them back.

"What kind of weapon is that?"

"It's not one kind of weapon." Harry glanced around the corner briefly. "The red ones are for disabling. That orange one is for pain." A flash of green lit up the area and they heard screams. Harry flinched and stared Heero hard in the eyes. "Green is death, Heero. Every time, no exceptions, no second chances, no blocking, no escaping. It is always, always death. _Never_ let green anywhere near you."

Heero didn't fully understand but could tell how serious Harry was. He nodded. "I understand."

Harry held up his wand. "The lights come from these. These are our weapons and they can do the same as and a lot more than your gun."

"Affirmative."

"Stay close to me."

"You are not to leave my side."

Harry smiled as they each spoke at the same time. Neither one was willing to give up control of the situation to the other. They were both determined to protect each other.

After a brief moment, Heero took the lead and led them into the fight. They stayed as low to the ground as they could and ducked behind whatever solid object they could get too first. Spells flew around them but none were aimed at the two specifically. So far they hadn't been spotted. The two ducked behind a fallen water fountain and stopped to catch their breath.

"Duo would have found somewhere high and hidden away."

Harry looked around and his eyes lit up. "Over there!" he pointed. "Those are my friends." Harry could see the familiar robes of Tonks and Remus huddled together and shooting off spells. A little ways away were other members of the Order. "If my friend's found him, they would do whatever they could to protect him."

Heero waited for a break in the fire before running with Harry towards the boy's friends. They were both nearly shot with spells when Remus heard them coming from behind and whipped around, ready to attack. Luckily for Harry and Heero, Remus had quick reflexes and was able to stop the spell on his lips.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed in shock and horror.

Tonks whipped around and scowled, brandishing her wand at the teen. "Why you little—!"

"Scold me later, Tonks. Remus, Voldemort is here. He knew about the ambush. This has all been a trap."

"Tell us something we don't know, Harry." Remus moved over so the two had better cover behind the debris they were crouching next to. "We realized that when we attacked Lestrange and she just laughed."

Harry's fist clenched. "How many are there?"

"That doesn't matter!" Tonks hissed. "You need to get your arse outta here! You-know-who _himself_ is here! I could never live with myself if he captured you!"

"She's right, Harry," Remus agreed. "This is too dangerous for you."

Harry ignored them. "There's a muggle somewhere around here who got caught up in the fight. We're trying to find him before he gets hurt."

Remus glanced at Heero in surprise, as if he had only just then realized that Harry wasn't alone. "We evacuated all the muggles before the fighting even started."

"He would have escaped your detection," Heero stated.

Just then two spells hit their debris they were hiding behind simultaneously. The rock exploded, sending all four people flying backwards. Harry groaned as he was slammed into the ground but didn't even get a chance to scramble to his feet before Heero was up and dragging him to safety. The other man had a cut on his forward but he didn't even acknowledge it as he moved Harry behind more debris.

"Remus! Tonks!"

Harry was able to look over his shoulder long enough to spot Remus carrying a dazed Tonks to safety. Minerva McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and provided cover fire for the two. Heero dragged Harry into a clothing shop to hide.

"How are we supposed to find Duo in this mess?" Harry wondered.

Heero spotted a dressing room mirror and shattered it easily with a rack from the store. He found a decent sized piece of broken glass and moved underneath the window. After making sure Harry was as close to him as possible, Heero held up the glass and caught the light.

"What are you doing?"

"Signal. If Duo is nearby, he will see it." Heero pulled out his phone and handed it to Harry. "Keep an eye for a call or message in case he still has his phone."

They sat in the clothing store for what felt like hours. Heero kept his eyes glued to the fight outside, searching for a trace of his friend. Harry clutched the cell phone in one hand and his wand in the other. He alternated between staring at the phone desperately and shooting spells out the window whenever he spotted a Death Eater close enough to attack.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed when they finally saw an answering signal from Duo. Heero quickly moved away from the window. "He is on the second floor of a restaurant. He has been wounded and has limited mobility."

"You got all that from flashing a piece of glass around?"

"We must move quickly. We have already stayed in one spot too long."

Heero grabbed him and they huddled by the door. The spells flying through the air had started to slow down. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a shield charm over them both, gaining a strange look from Heero. They didn't have a chance to discuss it though, as a renegade spell hit the top of the building they were huddling in. Pieces of the roof and rain gutters collapsed and Heero dragged the two of them out of the way and into the battle.

Heero lead the way, shooting off random shots towards whatever moving person he saw. He was careful to never aim to kill because he honestly didn't know who the good guys, bad guys, or unlucky civilians caught in the middle. Everywhere fighting was wearing robes; Heero didn't want to accidently shoot one of Harry's friends. Instead, he aimed for the spot just left of their shoulder, or just right of their leg. That way they would be startled enough to take cover and if they did accidently walk into the line of the bullet, the wound wouldn't be fatal. Behind him, Harry was firing spells off randomly, not being able to run and aim properly at the same time.

As Heero lead them to Duo's hiding place, Harry spotted a person lying face down on the ground. She was wearing normal robes with a blue phoenix on them and Harry stopped dead. He ran to her and Heero cursed his recklessness.

"Ms. Jones!" Harry turned the woman over and gasped. Hey eyes were glazed over and her face frozen forever. "Hestia…" Harry barely knew the woman. He had only met her a couple of times, the most memorable being when she was part of the advance guard that took him from the Dursley's for the final time. She had taken his relatives into hiding but not before scolding them for their treatment of Harry and not saying a final goodbye.

Heero's heart ached at the sight of Harry's eyes watering as he held the dead woman in his arms. He wanted to give the teen time to say goodbye but unfortunately they did not have that luxury. A loud bang echoed around them and both were forced to cover their eyes at the sound. Without warning, a man dressed in black robes and wearing a mask appeared above Harry.

"Potter!"

Heero didn't allow the person to say anything more than that. He brought up his gun and fired, aiming for the man's heart. However, to his great shock, the bullet ricocheted off the target without ever hitting him. It did the startle the person long enough for Heero to rush him and deliver a solid kick to the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Shield charm," Harry explained, setting Hestia Jones back on the ground. "It protects specifically from flying projectiles, including bullets. We have to get out of here."

Heero couldn't agree more. The two of them quickly continued to pick their way through the fighting to the restaurant Duo was hiding at. The sign had been blown away, but Heero was confident this was the place. As soon as they entered the building, the sounds of the fight outside dimmed. They moved cautiously up to the second floor, weary of signs of sneak attacks.

Duo was sitting in a bordered off room with his gun trained on the door. Heero was sure to perform a serious of knocks on the door that were designed to sound like pipes settling in a building but were actually a secret code amongst the pilots. It was a long moment but Duo finally answered with the coded language. Heero kicked in the door, and surveyed the room quickly with his gun drawn.

Duo was crouched in the corner underneath the window with his weapon trained on Heero. They stared at each other for a brief moment before lowering their guns. Heero made sure Harry was in the room and the door was shut again before hurrying to Duo's side.

"'Bout time you got here," Duo grumbled.

"What is your status?" Heero quickly did a scan of his body and patted down his partner, looking for wounds or broken bones.

"I got hit with one of those weird lights. I haven't been able to feel my left leg since. I managed to incapacitate my attacker and crawl up here. I've been trying to take shots out the window, but nothing seems to hit even though my line of fire if perfect."

Heero ripped the shreds of Duo's pant leg off and carefully began examining it. "They carry some sort of portable shield with them that stops bullets."

"Never heard of something like that. Are these guys black market or something?"

"Unknown." Heero frowned. "Your leg is not broken or sprained."

"I know. I can't understand why I can't feel or use it."

Harry hesitatingly stepped forward. "The light that hit you, what color was it? Did you see?"

Duo stared at him a moment before shrugging. "Red, I think. I can't be sure though."

Harry hummed and knelt next to him, pulling out his wand. He ran a small medical test that he had learned from watching Madam Pomfrey perform it on him so many times before. Unfortunately all it revealed was that the leg wasn't broken, as Heero had already diagnosed. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"So I guess your date got interrupted?" Duo asked lightly, trying to ease the tension.

Harry blushed slightly before pointing his wand at Duo's leg. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Duo grimaced slightly and wiggled his toes. "Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Pins and needles. But at least I can feel something again."

Harry took Duo's leg into his hands and began massaging it. "Whatever spell hit you must have only barely grazed you or Finite wouldn't work."

"Did you just say spell?"

Harry paused for a brief moment before rubbing Duo's leg again and ignoring the question. He refused to make eye contact with the two men staring hard at him. Duo flexed his legs muscles and batted Harry's hands away.

"It's fine. It's good enough that I can walk. We need to retreat."

"Agreed. I sent an SOS out to the others but have yet to hear a response."

"The lights that are flying around are messing with the phone," Harry explained. "It won't work while you're so close to us."

"Close to who?" Duo asked.

"How far must we be before it works again?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "The farther you go the better. If I can meet up with other members of the Order we can get you out of here."

"Wait, you're apart of this fight?" Duo demanded.

"No. He has been ordered by his own people to retreat and I will see to it that he does." Heero pinned Harry with a cold stare. "You are not joining this battle."

"You can't exactly stop me, Heero."

For the second time that day, Harry's head exploded with pain. He gasped loudly and rested his hands on the floor, closing his eyes tightly. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to work through the pain. A voice slipped into his mind and out his lips without his biding.

"I know you're here, Potter. I'll find you."

The connection was slammed close, leaving Harry gasping for breath. He felt Heero place his hands on shoulders and managed to open his eyes. Heero's beautiful blue eyes stared at him and Harry allowed himself to gaze into them for a moment.

"What happened?"

"Voldemort is here. If we have any chance of getting you two and my friends out of here alive we have to move now. Heero," Harry placed his hand over Heero's, "I'm not leaving the people I care about here to die. I can help them, and I will."

They stared each other down for a long moment with Duo glancing between them thoughtfully. Finally, Heero nodded. "We can not simply run around the battlefield. We must find who is in charge."

Harry twirled his wand in his fingers and let it fall flat in his palm. "Point me." The wand turned and pointed out of the restaurant, back the way they had come. "We modified this spell so that it can point north or to whoever is in charge of the Order. We'll follow this, and we'll find them."

Duo stared at the stick and shook his head. "This is a bad idea, Heero."

"We have no choice." Heero grabbed Duo's hand and hauled him to his feet. Even though he could walk now, his leg was still tingling painfully, making him limp. Heero directed Harry to help him walk even though he knew Duo could fight through the pain. Having Harry help his friend would keep the younger teen protected at all times and leave Heero free to fight when necessary. It would also prevent the teen from running off because Duo had a firm grip on him.

The three left the restaurant as stealthy as they could and Harry pointed them in the direction they needed to go. They passed few skirmishes on the way, but the ones they did come across; Harry insisted they help out in. He would hide with Duo behind whatever debris was lying around and attack from a safe distance while Heero would run in and finish the Death Eater off with a solid kick to the head or punch to the nose. As a result, the group of three managed to pick up a couple of extra people from the Order who watched their backs as they made their way to whoever was in charge.

It didn't take long to get to the heart of the fighting. Most of the Order was huddled together behind a barricade of street benches, potted plants, and trashcans that they had reinforced with magic to withstand the Death Eater's spells. The rag-tag group managed to dive behind the barrier with no one getting hurt. While the other members of the Order immediately filled in empty holes in their defense and continued the fight, Harry went straight to Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Tonk.

"Mr. Potter, for your own safety I had better be hallucinating you because of this head injury I have incurred," Professor McGonagall stated without looking at the boy.

Harry looked the old woman over and could see blood staining her disarrayed bun. "I'm okay with you thinking that. Voldemort is here."

McGonagall's eyes snapped to him briefly before turning back to the fight. She fired off a couple of stunning spells before answering tersely. "I assumed as much."

"What do you want to do?"

"We need to retreat!" Remus turned to them. "Cut our losses and run."

"No!" Tonks added her opinion. "We came here for a reason. If we give up and runaway now, everyone we've lost, we lost in vain."

"You're a fool if think your fallen comrades would rather you stayed here and fought to the death rather than retreating and saving yourselves," Duo said to her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's a friend of mine," Harry interrupted. "And he's right. Staying here and dying isn't going to help anyone, neither is staying here and trying to get vengeance."

"What would you know? You're just a child! These are my friends; my family! Hestia was my best friend!"

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder but Tonks shrugged it off. With a scream of rage she stood from behind the barrier and began shooting spells rapidly. Three Death Eaters were taken out before Remus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to safety. The woman was breathing hard and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"We have all lost friends today," McGonagall said. "But this young man and Remus are right. We have been beaten, Tonks. We must cut our losses and focus now on getting everyone who's still left out alive."

Reluctantly, Tonks nodded and angrily wiped her tears away. She gripped her wand tightly and waited for orders with a fierce look in her eyes.

"The anti-Apparition wards only extend two more blocks. We will split into groups and make our way to them. As soon as you are free of the wards, you are to apparate directly to headquarters; do not wait for anyone." She quickly divided everyone into groups of three or four. "Tonks, I want you to stay here with myself and Kingsley. We will provide cover while the groups retreat."

"Yes ma'am!" Tonks grinned viciously while Remus stared at his girlfriend worriedly.

"Perhaps I should stay as well," he offered.

"No Remus. I'm putting you in charge of Harry. Get him out of here and do _not_ let him get into anymore trouble than he already has. You're sole priority is to protect him and get him back to Sirius safely. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Harry briefly wondered where his godfather was for the fight but decided to ask later. He was just glad Sirius wasn't here and was somewhere safe.

"Mr. Potter, I assume your friends can be trusted?"

"Yes Professor."

"Fine. Then get out of here. The four of you will leave first."

"Yes ma'am." Remus grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him after him.

"Remus!" Professor McGonagall called after him. "There is a strong possibility that more Death Eaters are waiting at the end of the wards. Keep a watchful eye out."

"Of course."

"On my mark!" Professor McGonagall and the others prepared to strike. "One, two… Mark!"

The Order members launched a cascading volley of spells, providing plenty of cover for Harry's small group. The four dashed into an alley and ran away from the fight. They made it a full block before coming upon a group of Death Eaters, waiting in the middle of the street, completely out in the open. They had their wands drawn but obviously they weren't expecting to fight anyone as they casually stood about.

"The end of the wards is just past them." Remus pointed to where they needed to be. "We should go around."

"We should attack and incapacitate them," Heero stated.

"That's too dangerous," Remus argued.

"Your allies are going to be coming this way and most are injured or tired from the battle. If these four are taken out now, they will have a clear shot to freedom and a greater chance of surviving."

"I agree with Heero," Harry chimed out. "We can surprise them and knock them all out."

"I was referring to myself and this man." Heero stared Harry down. "Duo will take you to the safe point while we disable the enemy."

"I know more about fighting with these guys than you do!"

"Irrelevant. You will be taken to safety."

"How do I know I can trust you with Harry's life?" Remus interrupted.

"Remus!"

Heero met the man's gaze. "You do not. But should my partner fail to protect him, you may have my life in exchange."

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed.

"I trust you completely, Duo."

Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are crazy perfect-soldier. Fucking crazy."

Slowly, Remus nodded. "All right, I trust you. Do you have a wand?" he looked at Heero's gun in confusion. "Did you disguise it as a muggle weapon?"

Heero lifted an eyebrow at the man while Duo openly gawked. Harry sighed. "They're both muggles, Remus."

Remus' whipped around in shock. "They're _what_?"

"Shh!"

It was too late though. The Death Eaters suddenly looked in their direction. "Who's over there?" one of them called. "Come out, come out whoever you are…"

"Duo, go!" The braided teen didn't need to be told twice and grabbed Harry around the waist. He half dragged, half carried the teen away from ensuing fight, ignoring his protest the whole way.

"Remus, provide as much cover fire as you can!"

Heero didn't wait for the man to respond and began firing. His shots took out one Death Eater before the others threw shields about themselves. They were still caught off guard, however, and Heero was able to ambush and disable one more before the last started fighting back. Remus appeared and began shooting spells as quickly as he could, distracting the two. Heero had no other option but to get in close and attack head on with his fists as his bullets were being blocked.

Remus continued to put pressure on the Death Eaters, expertly dodging the return fire. Heero ran up behind the closet one and slammed his gun so hard into the man's face he felt the nose break even though the mask. Remus managed to break the last one's shield and then sent him flying with a particularly strong stunning charm. He jogged over to Heero.

"Are you all right?"

"Affirmative. I sustained no injuries."

"That was amazing. You are—"

"We can discuss it later. We must make sure 02 escaped with Harry safely."

Remus nodded, only briefly wondering who 02 was. They ran towards the end of the wards but as they got closer, both Remus and Heero began to feel a strange feeling of dread. Neither was quiet sure how, but the very air around them seemed to smell evil. They quickened their pace.

Cold laughter reached their ears and Remus' heart froze in his chest. They rounded the corner to see Voldemort standing before Harry and Duo. Duo was unconscious on the ground and Harry stood protectively over him, his wand drawn.

"I have been waiting a long time to kill you, Potter," Voldemort hissed, raising his wand.

"You'll have to wait a little longer!" Remus shouted. He ran straight for the dark lord, districting him momentarily from Harry.

"Remus no!"

Heero appeared next to Harry and touched Duo's hand, relieved when he felt a pulse. Voldemort shot a spell at Remus that the man was barely able to dodge. Harry quickly stood and pointed his wand at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort's wand went flying into the air but he merely turned to Harry and smirked. "Do you think I need a wand to kill you, Potter?"

"Harry, apparate!" Remus yelled.

Harry looked back at Heero and Duo. He had never done a side-along apparition before. He wasn't sure he could handle it with one person, let alone two.

"Fool! You can not escape me!" Voldemort waved his hand and three were sent flying backwards into a building wall with wandless magic. Remus began throwing every spell he could think of at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord treated him as no more than a nuisance.

Harry scrambled to his feet. "_Reducto_! _Incarcerous_!" Ropes burst from Harry's wand and started to tie themselves around Voldemort who stared at them in disdain. Remus used the moment to run to the teens and grabbed Duo's leg.

"We're leaving, now!"

Harry grabbed Heero just as Voldemort wordlessly banished the ropes and pointed a long, spiderlike finger at the foursome. Harry and Remus gasped and collapsed to the ground, both struggling for breath.

"Do you like my new trick, Potter? It uses a wizard's own magic against him. The stronger the wizard, the more powerful this spell."

Harry's world was beginning to go dark as his oxygen supply was rapidly depleted. He saw Heero come to his feet and begin shooting at Voldemort. The evil wizard laughed.

"What is this? You are not affected by my spell and try to harm me with muggle weapons? Did the great Harry Potter actually think that a lowly _muggle_ could harm me? I will kill you for this insolence."

Voldemort easily summoned his wand back to him and leveled it on Heero. To Harry's horror, he whispered the two most deadly words a wizard can utter.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Harry felt a surge of adrenaline that allowed him to push through the spell holding him down. He crashed into Heero and felt the air above his back blow as the spell passed over him. They crashed into the ground and Harry did the only thing he could think of at that moment to protect Heero; he disapparated. The feeling of being sucked through a tiny straw engulfed him. After a long moment the pair finally slammed into the ground. Harry tried to look up and see where they were but his vision swam and he passed out, still tightly clutching Heero.

* * *

><p>When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that it was daytime. The second thing he discovered was that his glasses weren't on. Slowly, the teen sat up, realizing he was in a large, luxurious bed. His arm itched and Harry squinted at it. He looked around and spotted what he thought were glasses on a table next to the bed. He snatched them up and put them on, glad that they were his.<p>

Taking a look around, Harry found himself in an unfamiliar room. It was richly decorated with wooden furniture and the windows were wide open, allowing in a light summer breeze. Harry looked at his arm again and realized he was hooked up to a muggle IV. He frowned at it and gently removed the needle in his arm before getting out of bed.

The sound of a toilet flushing had him on guard and turning towards the restroom that was connected to the room. A blonde exited with a folded magazine in his hand. He stopped short and stared at Harry in surprise.

"You're awake!" The man had a soft voice with a soothing accent. He quickly moved towards Harry but stopped when the teen backed away and reached for a wand he only just realized wasn't there. "I'm sorry!" the man said quickly and took a couple of steps backwards. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "My name is Quatre Winner. I am a friend of Heero and Duo's. This is my house."

"You know Heero? Is he here?"

"Yes, he's downstairs right now. If you get back into bed, I will go get him."

"I'll come with you," Harry said instead. Quatre looked torn.

"You're still ill…"

"I'm fine. Please, if Heero's here I want to see him."

The man sighed. "All right. But let me get something so you can bring the IV with you."

Harry held up his arm, showing Quatre that he had already removed it. The blonde looked putout for a moment before shrugging. "This way, then."

He lead him through the halls of what Harry assumed was a family mansion. The carpeting was a deep red and pictures of people who bore a strong family resemblance to Quatre lined the halls. The pictures didn't move, proving Harry was in the muggle world.

The staircase was huge and lead to two large double doors. To the left was a dining area and to the right was a living room. Harry heard noise from the living room and that was where Quatre led them.

Heero was sitting in a chair with a cup of untouched tea before him. He looked perfectly fine without a single scratch on him. Harry felt as though his legs were about to give out in relief and he rested a hand on the doorframe to steady himself. Sitting on the couch was Duo, talking with exaggerated hand movements, and next to him was Remus. Duo's leg was wrapped up in bandages and Remus had a band aid on his forehead but otherwise the two looked fine.

Heero spotted them first and stood. "Harry."

Remus turned around quickly and surged to his feet. He crossed the room in three strides and wrapped Harry into a hug. "Thank Merlin! Harry, I was so worried about you!"

Harry hugged the man back awkwardly. "I'm fine, Remus. What's going on? How did we get here?"

Remus quickly directed Harry to a seat while Quatre excused himself to make them lunch. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I told you, I'm fine." He turned to Heero and Duo. "Are you two all right?" His eyes lingered on Heero's face before glancing at Duo's bandaged leg.

"We're good. Remmy here assures me my leg will be fine in a week or so. Whatever was done to it was only temporary and will heal nicely on its own."

Harry sighed in relief before looking to Heero. "I am unharmed."

"I'm glad. How did we get here? The last thing I remember is apparating away from the fight."

Remus nodded. "You didn't exactly get far. The stress of whatever spell you-know-who cast on us and then forcing yourself to apparate yourself and one other person, drained you of your magic. You've been sleeping for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?"

"Once you performed your teleportation, I was able to contact a very trusted friend and call for pick up. I brought you straight here for medical treatment," Heero explained.

"What about you two? How'd you get away?"

Remus shrugged. "The same as you. I managed to apparate myself and Mr. Maxwell back to headquarters. We stayed there a day to recuperate and get medical treatment from Madam Pomfrey. Afterwards, Mr. Maxwell agreed to bring me here to get you but absolutely refused to let anyone else come as he didn't trust them, hence the lack of your crazed godfather."

"Is Sirius okay?"

"He is furious and worried out of his mind. So are Ron and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. I've been sending them regular updates about how you're doing and promised that as soon as you were strong enough I'd bring you home."

"And the battle? How did that end?"

"We lost four people, in total," Remus relayed sadly. "But Professor McGonagall was able to lead everyone else out safely."

Harry nodded sadly. "How's Tonks doing?"

"She is grieving but she's an extraordinarily strong girl. She'll be okay."

"I'm sorry you have to be here waiting on me instead of helping her. If you want to go back, I can follow on my own."

Remus snorted. "And face the entire Order without you? I think not. We'll have some lunch and if you're feeling strong enough then, I'll take you back."

Harry nodded. "All right." He turned to Heero and Duo. "So I guess you guys know everything now, huh?"

Heero's eyes darkened and even though Duo was still smiling his face went cold. "We don't know nuthin', actually," Duo said with false cheerfulness. "Despite everything that happened and what we've been through, this guy won't explain a damn thing."

Harry turned to Remus in surprise. "Why?"

Remus sighed. "Harry, despite getting caught up in the fight, they are both still muggles. It is forbidden to tell them about our world."

"I think it's a little too late for secrecy."

"I agree!" Duo chimed in.

"If we tell them anymore we risk the Ministry finding out. And if the Ministry finds out they'll erase their memories."

"The who will do what now?" Duo glared between the two.

"People who don't have ma—"

"Harry," Remus interrupted warningly.

Harry sighed. "People who aren't a part of our world can't know about our world. And the ones who find out… their memories are erased."

"Anyone tries to touch our memories, and I will _kill_ them."

"Which is why I keep insisting we don't tell you anymore than you already know," Remus explained gently. "I have never agreed with the tampering of minds, so we won't report you. But if you find out anything more, there's too great a chance you'll be discovered. It is safer for everyone if you remain in the dark."

"Wonderful," Duo deadpanned.

Harry stared at the floor sadly. He was afraid to look at Heero right now. He didn't want to see the judgment he imagined was in the other boy's eyes. Quatre chose that moment to enter the living room.

"Lunch is ready."

Quietly, they all stood and made their way to the kitchen. Two more people were there; one was very tall and taking off a chef's apron, while the other, an Asian man, was finishing setting the table.

"Harry, these are two of our friends, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton," Quatre introduced. Both bowed respectfully in greeting and Harry awkwardly returned the gesture. "Please sit. Harry, you especially need to eat."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly as everyone sat together at the table in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>It was almost six by the time Remus was ready to take Harry back to Headquarters. Harry had eaten and showered and been checked over once more by Quatre's personal doctor, Sally Po. After she had declared him healthy, Remus declared it was time for them to go. Harry was sitting on the bed while Remus quickly gathered his overnight bag. He explained he'd been waiting at the house since yesterday.<p>

"We should just apparate now," Remus suggested softly. "Our presence here is dangerous enough for those boys as it is. A quiet exit would be best."

Harry shook his head. "I can't do that. I can't just leave Heero again without saying goodbye. It wouldn't be right."

Remus nodded understandingly. "Then let's go. We should get back before the sun sets."

Quietly, Harry followed Remus through the hallways. The five boys were waiting at the stairs for them and Harry suddenly felt irrationally nervous. Remus lead the way confidently and stopped before Quatre.

"Thank you for opening your home to us and taking sure good care of Harry." He held out his hand. "I am in your debt."

Quatre took the offered hand. "Anything for a friend of Heero's."

They smiled at one other before stepping away. Harry said a polite thank you as well but his eyes were focused on Heero. The man was staring at him intensely. Harry tried to grin. "You're staring."

Heero did not smile. "Where are you going?"

"Heero—"

"I do not care about your laws. I am more than capable at handling myself."

Harry nodded. "I know. But Remus is right, it's better like this."

Heero raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

"It is. You saw that fight. That's the war I'm fighting in right now. My life will constantly be in danger until either me or Voldemort dies. There's no getting around it. I could never ask you to get involved."

"You did not ask," Heero pointed out.

"Yeah well, let's keep it that way." Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Heero's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

They said a sad farewell to the other's gathered and Remus walked them outside. They made their way to some trees growing on the mansion ground that would hide them from view when they apparated. The five former pilots stared after them.

"This is leaving a bad taste in my mouth," Duo grumbled.

"Heero?" Quatre called. "Are you all right?"

Heero was watching Harry walk away. The boy's posture was slumped and slow. He hung his head and wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking, allowing Remus to guide him. Harry's fist would clench and unclench every few seconds and he kept sighing.

"He is an open book, despite being in a war," Heero said. And it was true. The wars had hardened Heero and the others. They did not come out of them with their emotions intact. They were all stunned; trained to be suspicious of everyone, no matter what. But Harry wasn't like that. He had allowed two strangers to cover his back in battle without having any idea of their skills. He opened his heart to Heero, who was basically a stranger to him. He didn't question people and didn't try to hide from them. He was a naïve child, despite what he thought of himself. Trust like that would ensure Harry Potter would not live through the war.

Heero made up his mind. He walked quickly off the porch and waited, ignoring his friend's calls. Harry was worth protecting. If the boy looked back, Heero would go with him. As if on cue, Harry paused and turned around, his green eyes swimming with sadness and a little hope.

Without missing a beat, Heero strode forward. He knew the teen would turn back; it was obvious. Harry waited and didn't flinch away when Heero invaded his personal space.

"I am coming with you."

"Heero—"

"Civilian life does not suit me. I do not like waking up in the morning and deciding if my pancakes should have blueberries in them or not. I do not like how six hours of my day is 'free time.' I do not like working at a place that requires my skills but does not allow me to use them to their full extent."

"Heero I—"

"I am more at peace on the battlefield, where I know what to do and can control the outcome. I have made up my mind; I am coming with you."

"I'm not taking you with me because you're bored with your life. This is a _war_ we're talking about."

Heero nodded. "You are worth fighting in a third war for."

Harry was shocked into silence, forgetting all of his arguments as to why Heero shouldn't be allowed to come with him. He felt his eyes sting and, before he could cry for real, he wrapped Heero into a hug. He was happily surprised when Heero hugged him back.

"You can't back out. If you come with me now, you're in till the end, whether that's good or bad."

"I understand and accept the mission."

Harry closed his eyes tightly and smiled. Without a second thought, Harry apparated himself and Heero away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there will be a part three to this. Start looking for it about this time next year. It will be a hard one to write because I'm planning on delving so much into Heero's character and his fight between being a soldier and civilian.**

**Thank you all for supporting this story and its predecessor. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
